


The Long Way Home

by insanewytch



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanewytch/pseuds/insanewytch
Summary: This is mpreg.





	1. Proglouge

Title: The Long Way Home  
Category: TV Shows » NCIS  
Author: insanewytch  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Drama/Hurt/Comfort  
Published: 01-01-14, Updated: 01-01-14  
Chapters: 1, Words: 255  
________________________________________  
Chapter 1: Chapter 1  
________________________________________  
The Long Way Home  
The standard disclaimer, I don't own any of the characters or make any money from this, so please don't sue. This story is a mpreg story involving Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Timothy McGee. There might be some bashing of characters like Abby, so if you are a fan don't read. The story starts when McGee finds out he is pregnant.  
Prologue  
Positive, a simple word that held serious connotations. Timothy McGee thought as he held the fifth pregnancy test he had taken that day. He was pregnant. What was he going to do? He and Gibbs had been casually seeing each other for a few months. The rest of the team didn't know. How was he going to hide this? Tim's thoughts were racing as he sat on the toilet holding the test. This was going to change everything.  
"I'm pregnant" he breathed out, still in shock. He knew he could get an abortion but he didn't believe that was fair to the baby. There was adoption, but Tim didn't think he could give up his child. While it was more common now to hear about male pregnancy it was still a touchy subject. Also he didn't know he could conceive. Now how to tell Jethro?  
Tim got up and threw the test into the trash. He then called his doctor for an appointment and then got ready for work. Tim felt queasy and hope for an easy day of doing cold cases.  
Timothy McGee was going to have a baby.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as first

The Long Way Home  
Same disclaimer applies. This chapter is going to be about Gibbs’s reaction. How and when he finds out is a mystery. So on with the story.  
Chapter 1  
Leroy Jethro Gibbs was the first in the bullpen that morning. He like the quiet of the early morning. This morning, however, thought kept running through his mind. Timothy McGee, his youngest agent and lover was acting weird. This had been going on for a while. He hope that whatever it was would work itself out. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he watched as his team trickled in.   
Ziva David was the first to arrive. Formerly of Mossad, was a no nonsense woman. Then came in Antony “Tony” DiNozzo. Soon it would be the start of the workday. Just before the start of the work day the final member of the Team showed up, Timothy McGee. Tim to his friends, family and coworkers.   
Gibbs looked at Tim and noticed he looked tired and sick. He became concerned. Though he didn’t show it. The team didn’t know of their relationship. Not even Ducky knew, though Gibbs didn’t know that Ducky suspected something. Gibbs worried that Tim was sick.  
Tim felt terrible. He thought he was going to throw up any minute now. Gibbs glanced at Tim again and saw this. He told Tim to go down to Ducky and get checked up. This got the attention of Tony and Ziva. They both looked up and saw Tim. They saw him looking sick and looking sicker by the moment. As Tim makes his way down to the morgue to see Ducky. Tony and Ziva both look to Gibbs for answers. He just looks at them and they immediately get back to work.  
-NCIS-  
Tim came into the morgue and called for Ducky. He was lucky there weren’t any bodies waiting their turn at the knife. He calls out Ducky’s name while wondering where Palmer was. Hopefully he can avoid Ducky examining him. He had to find a way to tell Jethro first. Tim had no idea how he would react. He just hoped Gibbs would stand by him.  
Ducky came in to the autopsy room from his office, scaring Tim out of his thoughts. “Good heavens, I sorry lad. Jethro called, let’s have a look at two” says Ducky. He motions for Tim to hop up on one of the tables. Tim tells him that he is just a little sick, might be getting the flu. Ducky suggests that he run a few tests on Tim. McGee refuses. Realizing a losing battle, Ducky suggests that he go home and rest for a few days. Just until he is feeling better. Tim agrees. As he leaves, Ducky calls Gibbs and tells him the news. Disappointed that Ducky couldn’t find out what’s wrong with Tim, Gibbs resolves to see him that night, barring a case.   
Just then a call comes in from dispatch. A dead petty officer found in Rock Creek Park. The rest of the team gathers their things and heads out. Each concerned about their missing member.  
-NCIS-  
Gibbs didn’t get a chance to talk to Tim for about a week. The case took that long to put to bed. Finally Tim had started back to work and it was the end of another workday. The day was Friday and the team had the weekend off. Tim had begged off going out for drinks with Tony, Ziva and Abby. Gibbs counted on Tim going straight home.   
Gibbs arrived at Tim’s apartment ten minutes before him. As Tim came up the stairs he saw Jethro. He heard his dog, also named Jethro but called Ro, scratching in the apartment. Tim knew Gibbs wanted to come in and find out what was going on with him. He just hoped that Gibbs reacted well to the news of a baby.   
“Come on in, Jethro” Tim said. They entered the apartment. Ro greeted them with doggy hugs and kisses. Jethro told Tim that he knew something was going on with him. Tim was nervous. He looked everywhere but at Jethro. Gibbs just stared. Soon, Tim stuttered out the words, I’m pregnant. Gibbs was stunned.  
Tim was pregnant. How was this possible? Gibbs knew that some men could conceive. But that Tim was one. Impossible, right? The first question out of his mouth was: Is it mine? This made Tim furious. How dare Gibbs accuse him of cheating? He had always been faithful to his lovers. Sure this affair started out as a secret. Sure it was casual at first. But Time had never cheated, never had another lover while with Gibbs.   
Gibbs knew the minute the words left his mouth that he had made a mistake. He knew Tim was faithful, even in the beginning. But Gibbs couldn’t help but feel like this was a betrayal of his first wife and child. He knew that he hadn’t gotten over their loss.   
Tim was fuming. He ordered Gibbs out of his apartment. He also ended the relationship between the two of them. Tim said from now on they were coworkers nothing more. Then he shut the door in Gibbs face. He then slid down crying before getting up to go to the bathroom to throw up.  
Gibbs leaves for now but can’t help thinking about what happened. He wonders what Tim will tell the team.   
-NCIS-  
Gibbs spent the weekend working on his boat and drinking bourbon. He tried not to think of the revelations from Friday night. He knew he wasn’t being fair, but he couldn’t help it. Gibbs knew he still wasn’t ready to let go of Shannon and Kelly. Gibbs thinks he might not ever be.  
Monday rolled around quicker than most would like. Tim called a meeting with the director first thing in the morning. Also now that Gibbs knows about his condition, he could start following doctor’s order to do desk work.   
As the team trickled in that Monday morning, Gibbs arrives and immediately goes to see Ducky. When Tim arrives, he goes immediately to see the director. Ziva and Tony are baffled. They know something’s going on, but they don’t know what.   
In the director’s office, Tim tells the director that he is pregnant and has already told his supervisor. Vance tells him that he will be required to follow a set protocol, regarding pregnant males. He also insisted that Ducky be informed as well. The protocol said no crime scenes and limited time in Abby’s forensic lab. Tim agrees to the limitations.  
Meanwhile, in the autopsy room, Gibbs is pacing back and forth. Ducky is silent waiting for Gibbs to tell him what the problem is. Gibbs just stormed in and ordered Palmer out. He then proceeded to pace across the room. Finally Gibbs breaks the silence and tells Ducky that Tim is pregnant and that he is supposed to be the father.   
At first, Ducky is stunned. Not at relationship between Gibbs and McGee. But at the fact Tim was one of the rare males that could get pregnant. Ducky asked if Gibbs actually asked if he was the father of Tim’s child. From the awkward silence, Ducky got his answer. Ducky knew that Gibbs was having trouble grasping that he was going to be a father again. Unfortunately Ducky had no stories or answers for his friend.  
-NCIS-  
When both men arrived back in the bullpen, Tony and Ziva were anxious for answers. Tim spoke up first and told them that he was pregnant. They were floored. It never entered their minds that Tim could be one of those rare male that could conceive. At first Tony laughed. He thought it was all a joke. But Ziva noticed that Tim was serious. She stomped on Tony’s foot. That got his attention. Finally looking at Tim, Tony realize that he was telling the truth.   
Ziva asked about the baby’s father. If he knew and was supportive of the pregnancy. Tim told them that the father knew and was no longer in his life. This made Gibbs realize that Tim was going to keep the fact that he was the father of the child a secret. This made Gibbs feel like an evens bigger bastard.   
Ziva suggests that Tim tell Abby himself, before someone lets the news out. Tim realizes that this is true. So Tim heads down to the lab. The rest of the team tries to make sense of the news they just received.   
-NCIS-  
In Abby’s lab the music is playing and Abby is running tests on evidence brought in. Tim shouts over the music and Abby turns around abruptly. She turns down the stereo and waves Tim into the lab. Tim tells her he has some news. She asks what. He then goes on to tell her he’s pregnant and the father knows but is in the picture. She is shocked. At first she thinks it is joke and laughs. But one look at his face shows her differently. She ask if he needs any help. He tells her that he needs to limit what he is exposed to and is desk-bound for the foreseeable future. He also says he has to tell Ducky. She says she will go with him to tell Ducky. Tim declines the offer. He then heads to the autopsy.   
In Autopsy, Ducky is reviewing notes and Palmer is cleaning instruments. They look up as Tim walks in. Ducky asks Palmer to give him and Tim some privacy. With Palmer gone, Ducky tells Tim that he knows everything. Tim tells Ducky that he will not ask anything of Gibbs if he is not willing to accept the child. He won’t have his child growing up an also ran. Ducky tells Tim to give Jethro some time. That he will soon come to accept the child and Tim in his life. Tim says he is unsure of that. They talk about some of the restrictions now placed on Tim and then Tim returns to the bullpen.


	3. Chapter 2

The Long way home  
This is an m/m story and a mpreg. The disclaimer is in the first chapter. We will see the reactions of the team and Ducky. Now on with the story  
Chapter 2  
When McGee was out of the bullpen, the silence that followed him leaving was short. The first to speak was Tony. “How could the other father just abandon Tim like this? Is he that much of an asshole?” Tony lets out abruptly. Ziva shakes her head at this and says, “I do not know but I know that Mcgee will need all of our help with this.” At this, they noticed that Gibbs was silent. “What are you thinking Boss,” questions Tony when he sees the expression on Gibb’s face. Shaking himself out of his reverie, Gibbs replies, “Just thinking, DiNozzo, just thinking.”  
Meanwhile, Tim has arrived back in the bullpen. Tony went to his friend and partner, to say, “We are here for you, you know that right?” Ziva nodded and said, “I will help in any way possible, Mcgee. I also know that Gibbs will too.” A strange look came over Mcgee’s face. It was so brief that the other two missed it but Gibbs didn’t. He knew that Tim expected that he would have nothing to do with him or the child. But Gibbs knew that Tony and Ziva expected him to help Mcgee, even now he couldn’t think of him as Tim, and probably make the crib. So Gibbs tightly smiled and replied, “You know I’ll help Mcgee, you just have to ask.” Mcgee replied back, “Thanks, guys that’ll help a lot. With the baby coming I will need a lot of help.” Gibbs took notice that Mcgee once again took care to not give clues as to who the father of his baby was. This filled Gibbs with shame. Gibbs cleared his throat and told everyone they needed to get to work.   
As the foursome got down to work, each one was lost in his, or her, own thoughts. This bastard who knocked up my little brother and just walked away without a thought will pay. Tim deserves better. Maybe I could find him a nice guy to love him and the baby thought Tony. Silently cursing in Hebrew, Ziva thought to herself, Tim will need healthy food. I must look up what a pregnant man’s needs are. Maybe he would like me to take him to the doctor. I will ask him. Lost in his own mind, Gibs was thinking, I feel like a grade-A bastard but I just can’t have another child. I can’t go through that again. Anyway, we weren’t exclusive so what if it isn’t mine. Tim was thinking as he looked over cold cases, I can’t live on hope. I need to put my child first. If Jethro doesn’t want us then I need to forget him and move on.   
They continued like that until the end of the day. The only interruption was when Tony volunteered to make the lunch run. Promising to go to Mcgee’s favorite place, Tony brought back enough to feed an army. Soon it was the end of the day and Ziva said to Mcgee, “Tim, would you like me to make you dinner tonight. It would be no problem.” Grateful, Mcgee said yes. They left for their respective places. Gibbs to his lonely home. Tony invited himself and suggested to invite Abby to the dinner with Ziva and Mcgee. It would be a long week.  
NCIS  
At Ziva’s apartment that night, the younger members of the group gathered. Abby was afraid to ask about the father. She feared that something would happen to Mcgee during the birth and the baby would be essentially an orphan. Ziva finished dinner and everyone sat down to enjoy it. Mcgee was getting tired and everyone could see he was flagging. Tony spoke up after dinner and said, “Hey, Tim why don’t I take you home? I know that you haven’t been driving lately and rode with Ziva here. After the last few days you had, you got to be tired.” With a grateful look, Mcgee replied, “That would be great Tony.”  
They left and everyone else did too. Tony was careful to stay on safe topics on the ride to Mcgee’s place. Tony volunteered to walk him up but Mcgee turned him down. “I’ll be alright. But would you help me find another place, a bigger place, for me and the baby.” “I would be honored too,” replied Tony.   
Mcgee left the car and went up to his apartment. There he was greeted by Jethro, the dog. “I think we should shorten your name buddy. How about Jett?” The newly re-named dog barked at the name. “Alright, your name is Jett,” said Mcgee. Mcgee filled Jett’s water and food bowls. Then he got ready for bed. He knew that tomorrow he would have to make his first appointment with the ob that did the test. He needs to figure out how to go on from here.  
What he didn’t know was that at Gibbs, another kind of thinking was going on. Gibbs was awash in the memories of Shannon and Kelly. The pregnancy, Kelly’s birth, the short time he had with them. Then their deaths. He knew that it shattered him when they died. Gibbs knew he couldn’t get his hopes up and lose a second time. Gibbs also knew in his head that this was his baby. Though he wasn’t exclusive, he still dated women, Tim was. Tim was with only him and only him. But his heart wasn’t ready to listen. It didn’t want to be hurt again.  
Gibbs spent the night thinking and lost in the past. Tim spent a restless night. Both knew that there are going to be more pitfalls ahead, but happens next would shake them to the core.  
NCIS  
It was the next day and everyone was at work. Ziva made the breakfast run and brought back a hearty breakfast for them all. Gibbs was looking ragged around the eyes. That was a lot for the stoic man. Mcgee was looking tired but they chalked that up to the pregnancy. Abby visited the squad room several times that morning alone.   
The phone on Gibbs’ desk abruptly rang, startling everyone out of their thoughts. “Gibbs,” he said. The person on the other end spoke for a few seconds then Gibbs hung up. “Gear up, dead petty officer,” Gibbs says. They get ready to go, remembering that Mcgee isn’t allowed to them. “Mcgee, get started on the background of our deceased as soon as possible,” Gibbs says loudly as they leave and leave Mcgee behind at his desk. “Yes, Gibbs,” Mcgee replies just as loudly.  
When the trio was in the elevator, they missed their partner they had to leave behind. To them, it was the hardest thing they had to do in a long time. All three of them were concerned for their friend. Wondering if anything would happen while they were gone.   
After they left, Abby arrived in the bullpen. “Hey Mcgee, where is everyone,” she asks. As he works, Mcgee replies, “They got a callout. I am doing background on the Vic.” “Do you want company, I don’t have any evidence right now. Until they get back I won’t have any,” Abby says to him. “Sure, I’d like that,” he says looking up at the goth perched on the edge of his desk. He had a smile on his face. Feeling kinda lonely and left out since not being able to go with the others, Mcgee was grateful for the company.   
NCIS  
The ride to the crime scene was a quiet one. The trio lost in their own thoughts. Ziva and Tony arriving for the first time before Gibbs, who was in the sedan. Walking out to the scene, they got to work. Having to do a little extra, being one man down, Tony and Ziva got to work collecting evidence. Walking over to where Ducky was examining the body, Gibbs called out, “Whatya got Duck?” “Time of death is approximately 12 hours ago, Jethro. I’ll know more when we get him back to autopsy,” says Ducky. Before either one can say anything else Ducky’s assistant, Jimmy Palmer arrived with the stretcher. “Ah, Mr. Palmer, there’s a good lad. Let’s get him to the van, Mmm,” says Ducky. “Of course, Dr. Mallard ” stuttered out a nervous Jimmy. He was always nervous in the presence of Gibbs. At this Gibbs let out a tiny smirk. At least some things don’t change.  
As Jimmy and Ducky got the body ready for transport, Gibbs wandered over to where Tony was taking pictures. “Whatdya got DiNozzo,” Gibbs says softly. This shocks and scares DiNozzo. He jumps and turns around, saying, “Boss, I mean, Boss didn’t hear you there. I got where he was dragged to the location. He wasn’t killed here nut dumped,” replies DiNozzo. He squeaked out the first Boss. Then Gibbs leaves without saying a word, heading toward Ziva.   
He does the same to her. She too is scared but doesn’t jump. Telling Gibbs that the deceased is one Petty Officer Micheal Scott. Assigned to the Quantico as a medic, he was reported missing this morning by his CO. She says she already called the information into Mcgee so he can start on the background of the victim. Gibbs just turns and goes to interview the witness who found the body. After gathering all the information the trio and Jimmy and Ducky head back to the Naval Yard.   
NCIS  
They all arrived back at the Naval Yard. Ducky and Jimmy went straight to Autopsy, Ziva and Tony to Abby’s lab and Gibbs to the bullpen. Ducky wanted to get started on the autopsy right away. He was concerned for his old friend. The secret of Timothy’s child paternity was a big secret to keep, but he knew Jethro didn’t want people to know. Timothy, god bless his big heart, wasn’t going to tarnish Jethro’s good name.   
Ziva and Tony were at Abby’s lab wondering where she was. Soon after they arrived so did she. “Gibbs told me you guys were back,” said Abby. “Where were you Abs,” asked Tony. “Up in the bullpen keeping Mcgee company,” she said. Ziva told her they had the evidence and she and Tony left. Upon arriving in the bullpen, they took no notice of the tension between Mcgee and Gibbs.   
The group worked and solved the case quickly. It was the Petty Officer’s teammate. With the suspect in custody, Gibbs let the group go early. Wanting to call Mcgee back and talk, Gibbs tried to get the words out of his mouth. Unable to, he just watched them go and wished things were different.


End file.
